


Red

by wallflow3r



Series: All In Tangles [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Brickyl, Daryl Dixon is a beast in bed, Established Relationship, F/M, Fucking, Menstrual Sex, Nipple Licking, One Shot, POV Beth Greene, Penis In Vagina Sex, Period Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rickyl, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tags Contain Spoilers, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, bethyl, messy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallflow3r/pseuds/wallflow3r
Summary: Beth sets out to surprise Daryl but soon enough they're both in for a shock.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in my 'all in tangles' universe but it's pure Bethyl smut.
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> A gazillion thank you's to LeighJ for always loving my stories first.

With the sun on her face and a clear blue sky above her, for a fleeting moment Beth almost forgets about the living hell that exists beyond the walls of Alexandria. It's a beautiful day and on beautiful days, beautiful things can happen; even in this world.

After dropping Judith off at Olivia’s, Beth returns home and finds herself at a loss. Here in the Safe Zone they haven't seen a baby in a while - not since the turn. The result is that people are falling over themselves for a chance to look after Judith and it frees Beth up to do other things. She even has free time to _relax,_ if she wants it.

The idea of _wasting_ her time not doing anything productive didn’t sit well with Beth at first. But then she discovered that if her free time coincided with Rick and Daryl’s free time, then it was anything but wasted and she savoured every moment.

Frustratingly, their free time hasn’t coincided for a while. On her way back from Olivia’s, Beth saw Rick pounding Alexandria’s pavements, and if he was taking his usual route, then he’d only just got started.

While Beth does enjoy seeing him in uniform, and is working up the courage to ask him for a closer look at the handcuffs on his police duty belt, his dedication to the role of constable is no fun at all. Daryl is no better. Despite the storerooms full of food, if Daryl isn’t out recruiting he’s off hunting.

This morning, as she was giving Judith her bottle, she watched him shoulder his bow and head out to teach Aaron how to _catch his own damn rabbits_. If Daryl’s grousing about their previous lessons is anything to go by then they’ll be out all day.

Beth sighs as she climbs the stairs and toys with the idea of taking a nap. The sound of the shower running stops her on the landing. She furrows her brow at the closed door as she mulls over the identity of the person on the other side.

It isn’t Michonne because she just saw her walking with Rick. It isn’t Carl because he told her with pride that he was taking a shift on the gate this afternoon. Her stomach somersaults with excitement as by process of elimination there is only one person it can he. Any doubts are extinguished when she glances down the stairs and spots Daryl’s muddy boots strewn across the hallway.

He must have got especially dirty if even by Daryl’s standards he needed to shower as soon as he got in. She sucks in a breath, grinning from ear to ear with delirious excitement. Should she join him? The thought of Daryl, naked and suffused in water sparks a heat between her thighs.

No, she has an even better idea. She’s practically bouncing as she skips into Rick’s bedroom. Technically it’s Rick’s room but she knows Daryl sleeps there every night. She doesn’t think he’s even set foot in the room that is supposed to be his since they got here, except to maybe grab some clean clothes. When Beth does the laundry she secretly puts his clothes away in Rick’s drawers, knowing it will save him the bother.

Her heart is hammering in her chest as she perches on the edge of the bed that Rick and Daryl share. The sheets are wrinkled and twisted, causing the spark between her thighs to blaze as she imagines how they came to such disarray.

She pictures Rick kissing Daryl awake before pinning him to the mattress. He’s so _rough_ with him at times, and so incredibly gentle at others; always knowing exactly what Daryl needs from him in any given moment. Her lips tingle and she wets them as she imagines Rick gripping the back of Daryl's neck and coaxing the hot tongue out of his mouth.

Her heart aches as she imagines them waking up all in tangles. How freeing it must feel to touch each other's bodies without conscious thought, knowing that it will be welcome. She flops down onto the mattress, closing her eyes and wiggling back into the nest of rumpled pillows and sheets.  

The door swings open and her eye lids jump apart, snatching her away from the precipice of sleep where she'd drifted. Blinking slowly, she pulls herself up and finds Daryl is a vision staring back at her. With just a small towel slung precariously around his waist, his hard earned muscles are gleaming wet in all their glory.

Her eyes scale the landscape of his chest, expanding to impossible breadths as he inhales deeply. Rivulets of water trickle down the thick corded muscles of his neck. Hiding behind the roughly tousled hair clinging to his face, Daryl's eyes flicker wildly.

When their eyes catch, Beth smiles slowly, stretching her arms out and pillowing them behind her head. She feels Daryl's heated gaze on her body like the midday sun. Her cheeks ache as her smile progresses to a grin with all the excitement bubbling inside her.

Daryl's lips twitch into a smile, and he steps forward, the evidence of his arousal tenting the front of his towel and making Beth giddy with anticipation.

“Girl, what're you doin' in our bed?”  He asks, his voice rumbling down her spine straight to her clit as his eyes bore into hers, swimming with black.

“Waitin' for you,” She says, more breath than voice as she lets her knees fall apart in an open invitation.

The blunt gesture would normally make her cringe if it wasn't for the way that Daryl's entire face lights up. Any uncertainty gone, he practically bounds over to the bed and crawls on all fours until he's looming over her. Beth giggles as water drips down on her face.

“You're pleased to see me then,” She laughs as Daryl nuzzles his forehead against hers, his damp hair cooling her hot brow and his sandpaper cheeks making hers tingle.

He grunts by way of affirmation as he mouths his way across her cheek until their lips meet. She opens her mouth beneath his, another invitation eagerly accepted as Daryl strokes his tongue against hers. Beth gasps into his hot mouth as desire trickles between her thighs and ruins her panties.

He kisses her the way he eats: sloppy and ravenous. Devouring her like a juicy hunk of meat. Each hungry movement of his mouth makes her pussy throb as she feels the voracity of his want in her bones. It's no small thrill being kissed by Daryl Dixon; she's already dripping wet from the attention of his mouth alone.

She can't fathom how Rick let's him out of bed in the morning and doesn't just lock the door and kiss him all day long. That thought and Daryl's insistent tongue pull a needy whine from her mouth into his. Daryl  groans back, lowering his hips to rest between her thighs. Towel lost somewhere along the way, his hard cock presses hot against the bare skin of her inner thigh.

She moans softly as he drags the tip of his cock up towards her centre, shuddering at the deliciously gentle friction of his spongey head brushing her petal-soft skin.  

He drops his face to her throat, sending sparks of arousal cascading down her spine as he nuzzles deep and inhales her skin. He all but purrs, a deep sound more animal than man vibrating from the base of his throat into hers, making her pussy clutch with need.

“Mm y'smell good,” Daryl murmurs into her throat, almost undoing her completely with the scratch of his rough whiskers and the tremor of his low voice against her sensitive skin.

Beth wrinkles her nose, “I'm all sweaty.”

“Need t’ make y'sweat summore if this is what it smells like,” He says as he continues his wet hot assault on her neck. His fingers trail hesitant circles up her thigh. “Wanna touch you,” He rumbles, voice full of desperation that makes the hairs on the back of Beth’s neck stand on end, “Please, Beth.”

Beth's eyes flutter closed as Daryl's mouth strips her of her last shred of control and she rocks her hips up to meet his. “God, yes. _Touch me,”_ She begs, lips brushing the shell of his ear.

Daryl shudders, his teeth catching on the skin of Beth's throat and biting down hard enough to sting. Her entire body spasms as she feels his growl in her bones. He leaves her neck throbbing as he mouths his way down her chest, his impatient hands grabbing the waist band of her jean shorts and popping the button roughly.

Beth's fingers curve around the solid muscle of his shoulder as he tears the denim down her slim legs. His darting eyes seek hers in a question that is answered when she grabs his hand and presses it to her damp mound. His fingers flex, squeezing her pussy lips together and Beth can’t help the low moan that pours from her throat.

Daryl’s eyes slide out of focus almost instantly, his nostrils flaring with the heady scent of her arousal. He mouths at her peaked nipples through her tank top, growling with frustration until Beth pulls the thin material up to give him unfettered access to her breasts.

He groans as his mouth closes over the hard nub in the centre of her areola and he sucks, letting his eyes fall closed as though dizzy from the sensation. Beth feels a little dizzy herself as Daryl’s thick fingers slide under the hem of her panties and along her slit.

As his fingers sink easily between her aching lips, gliding through the slick mess of her arousal, Daryl sucks hard on her tight nipple, drawing it deep into the wet heat of his mouth. Beth moans, she _keens_ , high and taut with need.

Her skin is on fire as he adds a second finger and screws deeper inside until her walls are quivering around him. A pulse slices through the swollen hood of her clit as he catches her nipple between her teeth and draws it out.

“Daryl, _please,”_ She cries in desperation, fisting her hands in his hair hard enough to hurt.

He laps at the cherry of her nipple with the flat of his tongue, curling his fingers until he hits the sweet spot that makes her spasm with full body tremors.

“Oh my _God,”_ She moans, hot and breathless.

Daryl lifts his head just enough to look up at her through the wild strands clinging to his forehead. When their eyes catch his pulse and she feels her own match the beat of his arousal.

He pulls his fingers back to tug her panties down her thighs and she bites her lip to suppress a whine, walls clenching in his absence.

“Girl, you're so w-"

Daryl's low murmur trails off as he lifts his hand and stares at it with an expression caught between fear and confusion. Beth leans up onto her elbows, gut sinking as her shoulders bunch to stare with him.

A sob catches in her throat as she makes out his trembling fingers, glistening and streaked with red. His eyes fly up to her, brows drawing together as every muscle in her body constricts painfully and her heart threatens to beat its way out of her chest.

“Oh God, Daryl, I'm sorry, I didn't know! I haven't in so long, I'm _so sorry_ ,” She pours out in a rush, voice catching in her throat as her eyes brim with hot tears and her cheeks burn with shame.

Daryl's brow softens, hand falling closed as realisation dawns on him. He looks down at his closed fist for a moment before sliding his eyes back up to hers. Bringing his other hand up to cup her face, his huge palm curls around her jaw as his gnawed thumb wipes away a tear that has escaped.

“Girl, it's fine,” He says softly, then pauses to wet his lips before continuing, “It's... better than fine.”

Beth sniffles, pulling back from the brink of tears, “Huh?”

Daryl gnaws on the inside of his bottom lip as his cheeks splotch with red.

“’Cause you can't get pregnant, right? When you're on?” He asks furtively, bowing his head to hide behind the discourse of his hair.

As she shakes her head slowly, her eyes widen clear of tears.

“So I could.. I mean, _could I...”_ Daryl mumbles before looking away, frowning at the wrinkled mattress. She watches his Adam's apple travel the line of his throat as he swallows down what he was going to say, exhaling his frustration when he can't find the right words.

“Could you what?” Beth prompts gently, tilting her head to chase his gaze.

He meets her eyes hesitantly, mouth twitching as though unsure whether to let the words out.

She waits, offering a small smile of encouragement.

Daryl draws a trembling breath, then finally puts some words behind it.

“Could I... come inside you?”

Beth blinks, and he bows his head as though trying to make himself smaller, or duck the lash of a belt.

“If you want to.”

Daryl's head snaps up just enough to scan her face, studying her expression carefully for a moment before meeting her eyes. He nods, a little too quickly, and the eagerness in his movements sparks a warmth in Beth's chest. She smiles, a grin that creases her eyes and makes Daryl draw closer, as though caught in her orbit.

“I never came inside anyone before,” He says quietly, cautious eyes never leaving hers and Beth's impressed because she knows how hard it must be for him not to look away right now.

On a slow exhale, she releases a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding, relieving the aching tightness from her chest. “Me neither. I mean, I've never let anyone,” She whispers, blinking back her own urge to look away.

Daryl lifts his head to meet her gaze full on.

“An’ you'd let _me_?” He asks, eyes pulling wide in disbelief _._

She watches him visibly suppress a flinch as her hand comes up to touch his cheek. Her fingertips ghost over his cheekbone and he leans in to her touch, his eyelids fluttering. The idea of sharing something with Daryl that he hasn't experienced with anyone else before excites her beyond belief.

“Yeah,” She breathes, “I want to be your first.”

Her lips tingle as Daryl empties his lungs, hot breath streaming from his mouth into hers. The breath is quickly punched from her lungs back into his when he suddenly growls and pulls her legs apart. She lets her head fall back, writhing against the mattress as he teases the head of his cock up her slit.

As he nudges between her lips she gasps, near delirious from the divine pleasure starting to vibrate through her core. At first it's a tremble, stroking her quivering walls, but it gets louder, racking her body with tremors as he plunges inside her sopping cunt.

Gliding easily through the mix of fluids coating her inner walls, he buries himself so deep their pubic bones kiss. She groans in satisfaction as he wastes no time before he's smashing between her thighs, filling the room with the lurid sound of his cock slamming home playing on repeat.

On his next downward thrust, Daryl swirls his hips, grinding against her clit until she's twitching around his dick. He makes a strangled sound and then he does it again, screwing into her so hard he sends her screaming over the edge of her release.

Her legs wrap around his waist, arms locking around his neck, clinging to him frantically as her orgasm rolls through her.

“Oh my god, Daryl. Oh my _god,”_ She moans into his shoulder. She feels a tremble curl her toes and rattle its way up her spine until it's forcing her eyes closed.

He isn't far behind, hands sliding under her to cup her ass tightly as he swirls his hips against hers and shudders. “I’m gonna come,” He rasps, burying his face in her throat, lighting her up with the scratch of his raw stubble, “Gonna come inside you.”

Beth drags her fingernails across his shoulder blades, hips jerking with overstimulation.

“Yes, _yes,”_ She hisses.

Daryl howls, louder than she's ever heard him before. Probably loud enough to make people on the street turn their heads. She might worry about it if she was capable of thinking about anything beyond the explosion between her thighs.

She feels his cock swell, stretching her quivering walls for a burning moment before releasing in a hot gush. Her insides flood with warmth, soothing the twinges of overstimulation from her pussy and leaving her feeling satisfyingly full in a way she's never felt before.

Daryl collapses on top of her, all muscle tension draining from his body and crushing her into the mattress with his dead weight. Neither of them move as they pant brokenly, laboured breaths that don't make it further than their throats. It's not long before Beth starts to feel dizzy, unable to catch her breath fully with Daryl's chest flattening hers.

She pats his shoulder, soft at first and then closer to a slap as he is slow to respond, face sluggish as it turns into hers.  Finally, he rolls onto his back with a grunt, pulling her with him, held firmly in a tight embrace against his chest, cock still inside her.

She lets her face fall heavily against his chest, filling her lungs as his grip relaxes slightly but he shows no sign of letting go. His seed slowly starts to dribble down her inner thighs as his cock begins to shorten. He sighs, heavy and contented, softly stroking her ass with his rough palms.

Beth pulls her head up to rest on her chin and peels her heavy eyelids open. She smiles as she takes him in: head tipped back, eyes teetering on closed, face orgasm slack with a lazy smile tugging at his mouth. He's beautiful like this with his hair all mussed and his cheeks flushed from the blood still racing around his body. 

She's tempted to stay like this,  nestle in to his firm chest and have that nap she toyed with earlier, but the wet mess between her legs is growing cold and uncomfortable. With considerable effort, she pushes her palms against his chest, sliding off his cock to sit on his thighs. Daryl makes a sound, somewhere between a grunt and whine as he slips out of her.

She watches his eyes yawn open, taking a moment to focus on her but when they do it steals the air from her lungs. _That look._ Choppy blue pools swimming with awe and devotion. His hands tighten on the rounded curve of her ass and his eyes flicker like he wants to say something.

Want as he might the words don't come, but he doesn't need to find them for her. She knows because his eyes are reflecting back what's in her heart; something warming and sweet, a feeling she struggles to name.  Maybe grateful. Maybe happy. Maybe _more._ Whatever the label; it's good and it's shared.

“That was amazin',” She grins down at him.

His cheeks flush a little brighter and he hums in agreement. Fingers curling around her hips and squeezing, able to say more with his hands than his throat but she hears him just as clearly.

“I need a shower,” She sighs, her fingers trailing down to rest on his soft belly.

Now fully awake, his sharp eyes have drifted from her face down to her bare chest as his hands drift up, nearly circling her waist in their enormousness.

“Want some company?” He rumbles, gaze climbing back up to hers.

Beth's eyes widen, “What...you wanna go _again?_ ” She squeaks.

The smirk that kicks Daryl's mouth is so full of confidence and promise her heart is already pounding with excitement .

“Girl, I wanna be inside you every chance I can get,” He growls, eyes glinting with lust.

Her hands slide up his chest, smoothing the course hair beneath her finger tips like the coat of a mighty beast. “I want you to come inside me again,” She whispers.

There's a rumble in his chest and a flash across his dark eyes before the storm of Daryl's arousal hits, throwing Beth on her back so he can pull her legs apart and dive between them once more.

“Daryl!” She squeals, hands flying up to grip the arms caging her to the bed. Her breath catches with excitement as she finds his muscles hot and solid beneath her clutching fingers.

“Please, jus' once more,” He pleads, trailing open mouthed kisses up her neck, his cock already half hard against her thigh.

Beth erupts into giggles, jiggling her chest against his as she tilts her head sideways to give him better access to the sweet spot under her jaw.

“We're gonna have to change the sheets before Rick gets back,” She laughs, spreading her legs wider as he drags the head of his uncut cock up her soft inner thigh, “He'll think someone's been murdered ”

He snorts, a stream of air tickling her throat.

“Might still be here when he gets back,” Daryl says before he covers her mouth with his.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just to say: YOU ABSOLUTELY CAN GET PREGNANT DURING YOUR PERIOD. Do not look to Beth and Daryl for how to practise safe sex. It's the blind leading the blind. If Rick was there he would have shut that shit down. 
> 
> Anyway, please let me know what you think <3


End file.
